


Kissing Is an Art by Predec2

by Predec2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predec2/pseuds/Predec2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B/J One-shot. Brian's own personal, public-service announcer is at it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Is an Art by Predec2

 

 

  
[Kissing Is an Art](http://midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=2567) by [Predec2](http://midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=773)

 

 

 

DISCLAIMER:  QAF and its characters are the sole property of Showtime and Cowlip Productions; no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 

PSA No. 2,145 by Predec2

 

The nighttime air seemed especially muggy this evening in our home, perhaps because a certain someone had insisted on keeping the air conditioning off and opening up the windows to 'let the fresh, country air in,' as he so quaintly put it.  Now I thought I could distinctly smell the unique aroma of cow manure wafting on the light breeze coming in through our bedroom windows, no doubt courtesy of the neighbors next door who owned more cattle than the San Antonio Stockyards.

 

As I reclined on our king-sized bed and skimmed over today's edition of _The Wall Street Journal_ , my legs crossed at the ankles, I felt just the lightest of talented lips on the arch of my feet before a pair of warm hands braced themselves on my legs and the lips began to roam upward; my cock did the same as I slowly lowered the paper enough to observe Justin lazily making his way up my body as he gently grasped my ankles to uncross them, his hands branding me with their warmth.  "What the fuck are you doing?"

 

"Research."

 

I raised one eyebrow in question.  "Research?  On what?  Humidity levels in jungle climates?  That's what it feels like in here," I groused, feeling a light sheen of sweat on my forehead breaking out as Justin placed one more, almost chaste kiss on my shin and I felt my cock twitch in response like a Pavlov dog; it always amazed me how a relatively brief buss from this man could make my pulse shoot up along with other parts of my anatomy, unlike anyone had ever done or would ever do.

 

Justin smiled up at me with that look that told me all I needed to know; he had been _reading_ again.  "No, I'm trying to validate some information I read regarding one of your favorite subjects."

 

"Me?"

 

He smacked me playfully on my left leg as he snorted.  "No, your _second_ favorite subject, then; _kissing_."

 

"Ohhhhh," I replied solemnly as Justin's lips feathered across my left kneecap; his hands were resting on top of my thighs now, tantalizingly close to my cock and balls which the little shit was deciding to neglect for the time being as he continued to crawl up my body.  I cursed inwardly as my next question came out as more like a stammer from a schoolboy with a crush; there was just something about Justin's soft, warm, pliant body draping itself over mine and those incredibly talented lips almost reverently worshipping my skin that made my breath catch.  "And just... Just what did you discover through this research?" I asked, placing my paper down beside me on the bed; somehow the latest business news didn't quite interest me at the moment.

 

Justin gave my upper right thigh a small nip with his pearly-white teeth before his lips smoothed the slight discomfort over with another soft kiss and a wet tongue as he raised his head and informed me, "Well, for one thing, the article said it's a great stress reliever."    He lifted his eyes to stare into mine and smiled; I could feel my heart beating rapidly in response as he reported, "After lovers kiss, their levels of cortisol are lowered, which reduces stress."   Placing his hands on my hips now, he used his leverage to drag his torso upward so his head was resting right above my stomach, near my pubes.   He gave me another light kiss in the crease between my thigh and my belly as I shivered at the feathery, teasing touch.

 

I snorted in insult, pretending that what he was doing to me wasn't driving me crazy.  "I thought that was related to belly fat."

 

My stomach muscles fluttered then as Justin placed another, slightly longer kiss right above my belly button as he replied, "Well, that must be why you don't have an ounce of belly fat on you, then; I must have kissed it all out of you."

 

"You think rather highly of yourself, Mr. Taylor," I murmured as I reached down and tousled the golden blond hair on top of his head, marveling at its softness.  "I think it has more to do with all my workouts at the gym instead of your wondrous smooching powers."  I sighed almost imperceptibly in frustration as Justin purposely avoided my throbbing, rock-hard cock again and, instead, reached over to take my free arm to kiss the underside of my wrist, right at the pulse point where he knew I was most sensitive.  I flinched slightly at the ticklish sensation as I heard him softly chuckle in response.  "I also read that it can help minimize allergies," he told me.  "Haven't you noticed my allergies have been less since we moved out here?"

 

I harrumphed.  "Yeah, unless you count any remotely sentimental occasion where your 'allergies' seem to flare right up; your birthday, our wedding anniversary, Gus's birthday, which is also the first day we met, my birthday...  Then your 'allergies' seem to be unstoppable."

 

My heart raced as Justin kissed me in the crook of my elbow now before he admitted, "Yeah, they do seem to experience periodic setbacks."  I gazed down at the luminous, blue eyes as he rained butterfly kisses on my biceps and shoulder; I craved those lips upon mine, just like I always do, but I forced myself not to grab him by either side of his head and drag him up to slam that mouth against mine as he murmured, "So sweet; tastes so good."

 

I bit my lip to keep from ridiculing his outrageously sappy comment, secretly deriving pleasure from it as he continued to slowly inch up my body; his own cock rubbed against mine as I groaned at the tortuous sensation.  "I thought you said kissing was supposed to _reduce_ stress," I grumbled as his lips began their journey over the curve of my shoulder and over to my collarbone.

 

I could feel him smile against my neck as he murmured, "It also burns calories, you know; about two to six calories per minute."

 

Unable to stand it any longer, I couldn't help grasping my beautiful, walking encyclopedia by the upper arms as he lifted his gaze to meet me; our lips were almost touching now, his mouth so tauntingly close as I huskily replied, "Well, maybe the average couple burns that many; I think with us, it's more like 10 or 20 calories per minute.  We'll just have to estimate, though; I left my scale in our bathroom, and I have no intention of getting up at the moment."

 

He gave me a smirk as he deliberately rubbed his belly against mine, our cocks trapped together deliciously as he softly responded, "I think you've already _gotten it up_...Mr. Kinney."  Draped completely on top of me now, he placed his long-fingered, graceful hands against my cheeks as he whispered, "It also helps to prevent cavities and tooth decay by stimulating saliva; care to exchange some?"

 

I laughed softly at the totally non-romantic line; with Justin, though, somehow it still sounded quite erotic just the same.  "I thought you'd never ask."  At last, our lips pressed together for a deep kiss; I felt his mouth sliding across mine as my tongue poked out to press for entrance to the sweetest taste on Earth.  His lips parted willingly as I slid home into the slick wetness; his own tongue dueling with mine.

 

As we breathlessly broke apart several seconds later and my partner's lips slowly slid down the side of my neck, I rubbed my cheek against his head as I expressed silent gratitude for my own, personal, public service announcement.  Thank goodness Justin was much more of a demonstrative person when it came to explaining his scientific facts, though, I couldn't help thinking, as he took my cock in his mouth and proceeded to prove that kissing was, indeed, an art.  And what better way to prove it than at the hands - or in this case, mouth - of the artist himself?

 

 

 

* * *

  
 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=2567>


End file.
